Cucarachas, Ardillas y Superheroes
by daniii cullenhale
Summary: Emmett es el gran salvador de las ardilas... ¿podra emmett derribar a los bandidos de "cuca ville"?


**Graciosa historia de emmett como el gran salvador de las ardillas…**

__________________________________________________________________________

**rosepov**

_Rosee!!-gritó mi marido desde las escaleras…

Yo me encontraba muy cómoda en mi silla de maquillaje leyendo" porque me case con un estúpido" cuando sentí que emmett abría ruidosamente la puerta de mi cuarto.

_Rose! Rose rose! He visto.. he visto.. he visto!!

_ que has visto emmett!

_ he visto una, una , UNA CUCARACHA!

_OH emmett.. solo tienes que pisarla!

_es que es enorme.. tiene ojos grandes… y me ha estado atormentando diciéndome que es el fin del mundo y que no abra escapatoria! Me quiere matar!

_Emmett eres un vampiro.. no te puede matar una cucaracha!

_ rose por favor ven a verla es una cucaracha enorme!

Camine hacia el patio… emmett me señalo un pequeño bulto en la tierra

_ahí esta… ella es la directora de todo un plan…mírala ahí… parece tan caladita.. pero esta conspirando un plan en mi contra!

_emmett….-pise a la pequeña cucaracha y emmett me salto encima…

_ gracias rose ¡ eres mi salvadora!!! Rose te amo te amo te amo!!

_ yo también te amo querido esposo mío.. ahora.. ¿me dejarías seguir leyendo mi libro?

_claro..

Subí a mi habitación de nuevo y me senté a leer…

Entonces….

_Rose Rose Rose!

_ otra cucaracha Emmett?

_ no amor ahora es algo peor! Una avispa!

_ai emmett! Por favor.. una avispa se irá enseguida..

_ es que ha venido en venganza por haber matado a su cómplice… "La Grande"…-dijo haciendo con sus manos un gran circulo y luego se hecho a temblar…

_ ai Emmett.. dime ¿Quién es "La Grande"-imite su circulo con la mano

_ es la cucaracha… si te fijas bien.. la están velando!

_ ai Emmett si mato a la avispa me dejaras leer en paz?

_SI!

_ de acuerdo

Me encaminé hacia donde estaba la gran cómplice de la cucaracha.. una avispa.. por dios!

Agarre una servilleta y atrape a la avispa..

_ ves Emmett? Ya no esta , ahora no me vengas a molestar de nuevo..

_ claro mi amor..

Subí nuevamente a mi cuarto… esta vez paso un largo rato sin interrupciones.. hasta que de pronto escuche el ruido de una sierra…

Mire por la ventana… estaba Emmett vestido con un traje de hierro del siglo XVI y una sierra en la mano

_Emmett ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?

_voy a matar a la mafia de las cucarachas!

_EMMETT no existe la mafia de las cucarachas!

_si que existen, y me están controlando todo el tiempo!

_Tomo la cierra la encendió y corto un pedazo de árbol… desde la casa se oyó el grito de esme…

_Emmett mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que Esme te vea!

Tomé de la mano a Emmett y lo metí en el garaje conmigo….

Nos metimos adentro de mi auto...

_Emmett cuantas veces tendré que decirte que si te metes con los árboles de esme será malo!

_Es que tu no me entiendes bebe! Esto es cosa de hombre y cucarachas

_ai Emmett!

Lo besé y el comenzó a sacarse la ropa.. Pero cunado estábamos en un momento intimo salto rápidamente y se vistió en el aire

_Emmett ¿Qué rayos..?-y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando lo vi. con una capa en el cuello… un corpiño de bella en la cabeza , las hojotas de charlie en los pies y un fumigador de cucarachas en la mano…

_charra aran!!!"_Anticucas" al rescate!_

Salio "volando_"(corriendo al estilo vampiro)_por la ventana… otra osa mas por la que esme lo mataría

Lo Seguí para ver que hacia..

Entonces vi como se acercaba a unas ardillas y les hablaba..

Mi marido hablaba con ardillas!

Fue con la ardilla hasta la pequeña montaña de tierra en la que hace unas horas yo había matado la cucaracha.. roseo el lugar con el fumigador de cucarachas e insectos y luego entro a la casa…

Volví a seguirlo…

_Emmett ¿que estas haciendo?-mostré mi tono enfadado

El me tomó por la cintura y me tiro al piso con el…

_ intento matar al alcalde de "_cuca ville_"

_ ¿¡TIENE UN ALCADE?!-grite enfurecida por las tonterías que decía

Emmett giro en el piso al estilo policía de serie… se escondió tras un pequeño arbusto que en realidad no tapaba ni un pelo de su musculoso cuerpo…

De pronto salto por encima del arbusto, y como un león que asusta a su presa, se lanzo encima de las pequeña montaña aplastándola y destrozándola por completo..

Luego se paro sobre la misma y comenzó reír malvadamente con los brazos en alto.

Luego se giro hasta donde estaba yo y , lanzándome un beso, se fue al garaje…

Justo entre cuando estaba guardando la ropa…

_shshs!-dijo cuando me vio- jamás reveles esto.. yo soy :"superEmmett" el salvador de las ardillas que eran atacadas por los bandidos aldeanos de "cuca ville"

No podía creer que estaba escuchando semejante estupidez.. pero el era mi Emmett y mi superhéroe y a pesar de todo lo amaba con todo mi corazón…


End file.
